1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sweatbands worn about the human head, and in particular, to economically disposable and size adjustable sweatbands which fit all human head sizes and have the ability to adjust the tension of the sweatband on all head sizes to the wearer's desire without having to remove the sweatband from the head.
2. Prior Art
Human head worn sweatbands are typically simple devices made from cloth materials. Some are hand tied about the head and some have an elastic band sewn into the sweatband. The elastic allows the sweatband to expand to certain head sizes. Presently available sweatbands on the market will absorb and prevent forehead perspiration from flowing down into the eyes but lack the ability to wipe away perspiration from other parts of the body, including around the eyes, nose, mouth and neck without having to remove the sweatband from the head.
This sweatband invention is unique in many ways from previous sweatband designs and functions. These differences are best summarized in the Prior Art--Comparison Chart of Features.
__________________________________________________________________________ Prior Art - Comparison Chart of Features Sweatband with Wiping Towel (*) By Robert C. Jackson __________________________________________________________________________ Definitions for abbreviations and comments used in chart below: PAP: Perspiration Absorbing Pad DC: Drain Channel PS: Perspiraton Shield WT: Wiping Towel (FIG. 1 shows both the folded and unfolded positions) WTA: Wiping Towel Envelope and Access Opening CP: Carrying Pocket SA: Size Adjustable (to all head sizes) MTC: Mechanical Tension Control (while being worn on the head) DISP: Disposable (low cost product) __________________________________________________________________________ Note: For a detailed explanation of the above items, refer to the patent specifications and drawing figures. U.S. Pat # PAP DC PS CP WT WTA SA MTC DISP __________________________________________________________________________ (*) .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. 4,481,681 .check mark. .check mark. 4,502,156 .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. 4,630,317 .check mark. .check mark. 4,638,512 .check mark. .check mark. 4,712,254 .check mark. (1) .check mark. .check mark. 4,723,325 .check mark. .check mark. 4,811,430 .check mark. (2) .check mark. 4,833,734 .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. 4,856,116 .check mark. .check mark. 4,937,885 .check mark. .check mark. 4,993,080 .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. 5,033,122 .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. 5,062,157 .check mark. .check mark. 5,088,126 .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. 5,129,106 .check mark. 5,146,630 .check mark. (3) .check mark. 5,331,686 .check mark. .check mark. .check mark. FIG. # 2 3 6 6 1 4 5 5 NA __________________________________________________________________________ Note: Figure numbers refer to attached drawings. Comments (1), (2), and (3) related to chart supra: Prior art sweatbands do not lend themselves to carrying other items in a pocket other than what is specifically mentioned in the art, nor could other items be easily removed from the prior art sweatband pockets, without having to remove the sweatband from the head. (1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,254 describes a pocket on the inside of the headband, facing downward. It is provided in order to accommodate a permanently attached eye piece mounting bracket, with tracks, for the attachment of an eyepiece. (2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,430 also has a eye shield pocket sewn onto the inside of the headband which opens below and behind the top edge of the headband. (3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,630 consists of a multilayered cloth sweatband with a builtin flap type of pocket, which is provided in order to carry a sealed removable package containing a moisture absorbing chemical. The pocket is also on the inside of the sweatband, below and behind the top edge of the sweatband, thus making it impractical to carry items, as mentioned in this invention, which would be readily accessible to the wearer without having to remove the sweatband from the head in order to gain access to the pocket.
The current invention offers a sweatband which can be adjusted to fit all human head sizes. A mechanical clamp device combined with the sweatbands tie straps allows the wearer to adjust the size and tension of the sweatband both during installation and while wearing the sweatband on the head, for optimum comfort at all times. In addition, a folded removable wiping towel is incorporated into the sweatband which offers additional perspiration absorbing qualities as a part of the sweatband and the ability to serve as a readily available wet or dry towel for wiping away perspiration and other undesirable elements both on and off the wearer's body when it is removed from the sweatband, without having to remove the sweatband from the head. This feature is desirable because the body will continue to perspire for a time period after an event which initially caused the person to perspire, thus the exceptional features of this sweatband can be fully utilized in combination with leaving the sweatband on the head for the continuing protection and comfort of the wearer. The removable wiping towel also offers see through protection from the sun as a veil and cold air as a windscreen, when it is removed from the sweatband, unfolded, and tucked back into the sweatband across the face, thus serving as a wet or dry cooling device for the skin surfaces, or as a protective covering from the effects of cold weather. No other device is known which offers these features, relative to sweatbands.